


let this promise in me start

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Sara takes Zari's advice. (An episode tag for "Here I Go Again.")





	let this promise in me start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour, shout out to Rachel for letting me use her laptop and her couch to write this.

 

 She knows rationally that she should be focusing on the other things that Zari said. Loop holes in time,and Constantine still being concerned that she has Mallus in side of her and could lose control, and the whole idea of Gideon creating some sort of time loop to troll Zari (which actually when Sara thought about it was the easiest thing for Sara to believe), but really the only thing she can keep thinking is… What Zari said about Ava.

  _You should ask Ava out._

 The words ring in her head.

 Endlessly like an echo and the truth is, it’s not like Sara hasn’t thought about it. She has been, constantly somewhere in the back of her mind, ever since Leo had pointed out the one thing that that Sara had been avoiding acknowledging. It was part of the reason why she had been so willing to sleep with Constantine, he had been good, something to get her out of her head and for the moment it had been perfect.

 But then the moment had ended and the one person that was always on her mind was still there. 

 Ava. 

 Ava who likes her. 

 Ava who Sara was pretty sure she liked too.

 Ava whose phone calls always brought a smile to Sara’s face.

 Ava who may have been in Sara’s last two sex dreams, which really was not the point, but…

 “Fuck,” Sara hits out, as the realization hits her.

 Zari was right. Which still seemed like a novel concept, but it was real true. The rush of butterflies she felt in her stomach every time that Ava called, the way Ava’s laugh sounded like the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard, and the way she currently wanted nothing more than to find somewhere to hide away and call her.

 Which is probably why she ends up in the jump ship, locking the door so that nobody can disturb her, before pressing the button to call Ava, it takes two rings before Ava picks up, but when she does it’s worth the wait.

 “Hey, you.”

 “Hey.”

 She’s beautiful.

 Always is.

 Even in that stupid Time Bureau suit that Sara wants nothing more than to peel off of her. That blazer that she is certain would look better on the ground, buttons that she would undo in the second maybe even popping one off in her rush to get as close to Ava as possible, she probably even had a cute bra underneath and -

 “Sara, are you listening?”

 Sara blinks down at the screen. At Ava, who looks more fond than annoyed. _Fond_ , when was the last time someone looked at her like that? Sara couldn’t remember, but she had to admit that she liked being looked at like that, like she was something wonderful and precious.  

 “I’m listening,” she insists, even though she wasn’t.

Even though they both know she wasn’t.

Ava’s laugh in reply is still all sorts of wonderful. “You weren’t. I don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

“Because I’m full of surprises,” Sara offers. “That’s actually my middle name - Sara _Full of Surprises_ Lance.” 

“I somehow doubt that,” Ava says, though there’s a small smile on her face. 

“You? Doubting me? Unrealistic,” Sara says in a tone of mock surprise.

“I could pull up your birth certificate right now,”  Ava says, “We have it on record.”

“Aw babe, you stalked me.”

“It’s standard Time Bureau protocol to keep a record of-“  

 “You stalked me,” Sara cuts her off, in a small singsong tone.

 “Are you always this full of yourself,” Ava asks, in that same fond tone from before.

 The one that matches the expression still on her face. 

 _Fond_. 

 Leo and Zari were right, Ava was crushing on her, the fact that she’d been able to ignore it for this long was either a miracle or the biggest mistake of her life.

But it didn’t have to be a mistake.

 Not anymore.

 Not if Sara had anything to do about it.

 For once, she listens to Zari’s advice, and does the thing that the echo in her head has been suggesting on repeat ever since she heard Zari said the words. The words that if Sara was being honest had been taking up space in her head since the moment she saw Ava in the the lobby of the Time Bureau Headquarters, with that smug expression on her face, the one that Sara had wanted to kiss off her face before until she forgot how to be smug.

 A face that she now just wants to kiss because she can. 

 Because Ava Sharpe is the type of girl that deserves to be kissed.

 The type of girl that one takes home to see their parents.

 The type of girl that Sara could imagine herself falling in love with.

 The type of girl that she maybe already was in love with. 

 “Hey, Aves-“

 “Aves?”

 "It’s a nickname,” Sara says, “Short for Ava.”

 “You know it’s actually a whole letter longer,” Ava points out.

 Which, fair point. 

 Sara wrinkles her nose. 

 “Hey, Aves,” she says again, ignoring Ava’s very logical point, and earning her another one of Ava’s little chuckles in return. 

 “Yes, Sara Bear?”

 “Okay, first off, we may need to have this nickname discussion at another point in time because that’s a choice-“ 

 “I feel like I should be insulted.” 

 “Probably,” Sara offers, “But, consider, we could have this discussion over dinner, tomorrow night?”

 It’s a risk.

 Something that makes her chest tight.

 In a way that Sara is unused to feeling. She was supposed to be good at this, at the whole getting a date with a girl (or a guy, for that matter) thing, but this was different, because unlike all of the rest Ava mattered to her.

 She feels as though she can’t breathe, her lungs tight, waiting in anticipation, until Ava speaks. 

 “I’ve got a work meeting tomorrow,” Ava says, after a moment that feels too long.

 Sara can’t help it, knows that her voice sounds disappointed even to her own ears when she says, “Oh. Oh okay then, never mind, I shouldn’t have-“

 “But I’m free Monday,” Ava says quickly, cutting her off.

 And finally Sara is certain that she can breathe again. 

 A rush of air in her lungs, her heart beating again, hope taking hold somewhere inside of her. 

 “Monday,” she repeats.

 “Monday,” Ava echoes. 

 She’s never heard a more beautiful word than _Monday_ , a day that can clearly not come soon enough.

 Except then, Ava smiles softly and says, “It’s a date,” and Sara forgets how to breathe all over again. 

 


End file.
